fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mastermania
Mastermania (también conocido como Mastermania I o Mastermania 2016) es un juego de lucha 3D basado en la WWE hecho por Creator. Está disponible para Wii U, 3DS, PC y Nintendo Switch. Una de las mejoras respecto a los anteriores juegos es el aumento de luchadores activos que pueden estar en la arena (sin contar los managers), que ha pasado de 6 a 10. Otra de las mejoras es la supresión de la censura general del juego, como, por ejemplo, la censura de los insultos. La canción oficial del juego es Set The World On Fire, de Black Veil Brides Modos de juego Modo Exhibición Juega un tipo de combate cualquiera, con luchadores cualquieras, contra el CPU o contra tus amigos, solo modificando tus estadísticas Modo Mi Carrera Empieza una carrera con un luchador propio o con uno de base, como John Cena Modo Universo Modifica la WWE como quieras, como si fuera tu propia compañía, estableciendo storylines, equipos, campeonatos, etc Modo GM Lleva ECW, Raw, Smackdown o NXT con Vince McMahon, Triple H, Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Heyman o William Regal Road to Wrestlemania Lleva a uno de estos luchadores o equipos desde antes del Royal Rumble hasta Wrestlemania: *John Cena *Roman Reings *Seth Rollins *Dean Ambrose *The Undertaker *Bray Wyatt *AJ Styles *Kevin Owens *Sami Zayn *Dolph Ziggler *Randy Orton *Ryback *Finn Bálor *CM Punk *The Rock *The New Day *The League of Nations *Sasha Banks *Becky Lynch *Charlotte *Bayley *AJ Lee Centro de Creación Crea luchadores, divas, arenas... *Crea un luchador *Crea una diva *Crea un árbitro *Crea un comentador *Crea un mánager *Crea una arena *Crea un show *Crea un set de movimientos *Crea un comeback *Crea un título *Crea un finisher *Crea un tipo de combate *Crea un maletín de MitB *Crea highlights (mejores momentos de un combate) *Crea un logo *Crea una historia/storyline *Crea un minitron *Creaciones de la comunidad Estipulaciones especiales en combates #I Quit #Iron Man #Ladder #Table #Extreme Rules #Submission #Money in the Bank #TLC #Tornado (en combates por equipos) #Elimination (en combates con más de dos luchadores) #Winner Takes All #Empty Arena #Falls Count Anywhere #Capture the Flag #Handicap (1 contra 2, 1 contra 3, 2 contra 3, 2 contra 4 o 1 contra 4) #Iron Man #Lumberjack #Strip matches (Bra and painties, Tuxedo y Evening Gown) #Barbed Wire Steel Cage #Steel Cage #Hell in a Cell #Electrified Cage #Elimination Chamber #Fans Bring the Weapons #First Blood #Last Man Standing #No countout #No Holds Barred #Kiss my Butt #Wheel of Pain #Street Fight #King of the Mountain #Weapon on a Ladder #Weapon on a Pole #Inferno #Punjabi Prison #Ambulance #Buried Alive #Casket #Stretcher #Championship Scramble #Battle Royal #Royal Rumble (de 10, 20, 30 o 40 hombres) #Strap #Gauntlet #Three Stages of Hell #Beat the Clock #Pelea (uno contra uno o dos contra dos) (en la arena llena o vacía, en el parking, en el backstage, en la calle o en el vestuario) Personajes Main Roster Luchadores *Adam Rose *AJ Styles *Alberto del Rio *Bad News Barret *Big E *The Big Show *Bo Dallas *Braun Strowman *Bray Wyatt *Brock Lesnar *Bubba Ray Dudley *Cesaro *Chris Jericho *Curtis Axel *D-Von Dudley *Damien Sandow *Darren Young *Dean Ambrose *Diego *Dolph Ziggler *El Torito *Erick Rowan *Fandango *Fernando *Goldust *Heath Slater *Jack Swagger *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *John Cena *Kalisto *Kane *Kevin Owens *Kofi Kingston *Konnor *Luke Harper *Mark Henry *The Miz *Neville *R-Truth *Randy Orton *The Rock *Roman Reings *Rusev *Ryback *Sami Zayn *Seth Rollins *Shane McMahon *Sheamus *Sin Cara *Stardust *Sting *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Tyler Breeze *Tyson Kidd *The Undertaker *Viktor *Xavier Woods *Zack Ryder Equipos de luchadores *Los Matadores (Diego y Fernando) *The Ascension (Konnor y Viktor) *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray y D-Von) *The Golden Truth (Goldust y R-Truth) *The League of Nations (Sheamus, Alberto del Rio, Bad News Barret y Rusev) *The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara y Kalisto) *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston y Xavier Woods) *The Social Outcasts (Heath Slater, Adam Rose, Curtis Axel y Bo Dallas) *The Usos (Jimmy Uso y Jey Uso) *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan y Braun Strowman) Divas (luchadoras) *Alicia Fox *Becky Lynch *Brie Bella *Charlotte *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Paige *Rosa Mendes *Sasha Banks *Summer Rae *Tamina Equipos de Divas *Team Bella (Alicia Fox, Nikki Bella y Brie Bella) *Team B.A.D. (Naomi y Tamina) NXT Luchadores *Aiden English *Alex Riley *Angelo Dawkins *Apollo Crews *Austin Aries *Baron Corbin *Blake *Chad Gable *Colin Cassady *Dash *Dawson *Elias Samson *Enzo Amore *Finn Bálor *Hideo Itami *Jason Jordan *Mojo Rawley *Murphy *Rhyno *Samoa Joe *Sawyer Fulton *Shinsuke Nakamura *Simon Gotch *Tye Dillinger *Zack Ryder Equipos *American Alpha (Jason Jordan y Chad Gable) *Blake & Murphy (Blake y Murphy) *Hype Bros (Zack Ryder y Mojo Rawley) *SAWFT (Enzo Amore y Colin Cassady) *The Revival (Dash y Dawson) *The Vaudevillians (Aiden English y Simon Gotch) Luchadoras *Alexa Bliss *Asuka *Bayley *Billie Kay *Cameron *Carmella *Dana Brooke *Emma *Eva Marie *Nia Jax *Peyton Royce Otros (sin orden alfabético) Luchadores *Andre the Giant *Bob Bucklund *Bret Hart *Pedro Morales *Jimmy Snuka *Pat Patterson *Vince McMahon *CM Punk *Big John Stud *Ric Flair *Sgt. Slaughter *Hulk Hogan *Roddy Piper *Iron Sheik *Eddie Guerrero *Dusty Rhodes *Curt Hennig *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Ricky Steamboat *Ted DiBiase *Shawn Michaels *Jim Duggan *Abdullah the Butcher *Mil Máscaras *Edge *Christian *Yokozuna *Ron Simmons *Mick Foley/Mankind *Bruno Sammartino *Booker T *The Ultimate Warrior *Jake Roberts *Razor Roman *Kevin Nash *Rikishi *'Macho Man' Randy Savage *Big Boss Man *The Godfather *Hawk *Animal *Arn Anderson *Daniel Bryan *Chris Benoit *Diamond Dallas Page *JBL *Hulk Hogan *Paul Heyman *Kurt Angle (DLC) *Shelton Benjamin (DLC) *Jeff Hardy (DLC) *Matt Hardy (DLC) *Tazz (DLC) *Chris Masters (DLC) *Rey Mysterio (DLC) *Rob Van Dam (DLC) *Batista (DLC) *Justin Gabriel (DLC) *The Great Khali (DLC) *Tensai (DLC) *Brodus Clay (DLC) *Evan Bourne (DLC) *Corey Graves (DLC) Luchadoras *Stephanie McMahon *Mae Young *AJ Lee *Trish Stratus *Kaitlyn *Lita *Stacy Keibler *Vickie Guerrero *Jacqueline *Michelle McCool *Sable *Kelly Kelly *Melina Perez *Maryse *Mickie James *Alundra Blayze *Miss Elizabeth *Beth Phoenix *Sunny *Fabulous Moolah *Chyna *Bull Nakano *Karma Arenas por defecto *RAW *Smackdown *NXT *ECW *Main Event *Superstars *NXT Takeover *Royal Rumble *Fastlane *Roadblock *Elimination Chamber *Wrestlemania 32 (Wrestlemania XXXII) *Money in the Bank *Payback *Battleground *Extreme Rules *Hell in a Cell *TLC *Summerslam *Night of Champions *Survivor Series *Tribute to the Troops *King of the Ring *Capitol Punishment *No Way Out *No Mercy *Backlash *Armageddon *Bad Blood *Over the Limit *Vengeance *Judgment Day *Unforgiven *Wrestlemania I *Wrestlemania 2 *Wrestlemania III *Wrestlemania IV *Wrestlemania V *Wrestlemania VI *Wrestlemania VII *Wrestlemania VIII *Wrestlemania IX *Wrestlemania X *Wrestlemania XI *Wrestlemania XII *Wrestlemania 13 (Wrestlemania XIII) *Wrestlemania XIV *Wrestlemania XV *Wrestlemania 2000 (Wrestlemania XVI) *Wrestlemania X-Seven (Wrestlemania XVII) *Wrestlemania X8 (Wrestlemania XVIII) *Wrestlemania XIX *Wrestlemania XX *Wrestlemania 21 (Wrestlemania XXI) *Wrestlemania 22 (Wrestlemania XXII) *Wrestlemania 23 (Wrestlemania XXIII) *Wrestlemania XXIV *Wrestlemania 25th Anniversary (Wrestlemania XXV) *Wrestlemania XXVI *Wrestlemania XXVII *Wrestlemania XXVIII *Wrestlemania 29 (Wrestlemania XXIX) *Wrestlemania XXX *Wrestlemania 31 (Wrestlemania XXXI) Armas disponibles *Silla *Mesa de madera *Mesa de metal *Mesa de comentaristas *Barrera *Poste *Escalera *Escalera metálica *Palo de kendo *Bate de béisbol *Muleta *Lámpara *Campana del ring *Martillo *Maleta *Título *Guitarra *Cubo de basura *Mancuerna *Maletín de MitB *Bate de béisbol rodeado de un alambre de espinas *Botella *Cubo de basura con 4 armas *Puños americanos *Bombilla *Porra de policía *Urna *Trozo de madera *Vara *Látigo *Micrófono *Extintor *Pala *Chinchetas *Monitor de TV *Cadena *Mechero *Tubos de luz fluorescente *Gasolina *Roca *Móvil *Tubería DLCs Past DLC (4€) Incluye como personajes a Kurt Angle, a Shelton Benjamin, a Jeff Hardy, a Matt Hardy, a Tazz, a Chris Masters, a Rey Mysterio, a Rob Van Dam y a Batista. PG DLC (3€) Incluye como personajes a Justin Gabriel, a The Great Khali, a Tensai, a Brodus Clay, a Evan Bourne y a Corey Graves. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos en 3D Categoría:Videojuegos para Wii U Categoría:Videojuegos de lucha Categoría:Videojuegos para PC Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo 3DS Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo Switch Categoría:Videojuegos de CREATOR-TF2-LM